


Backstory - Erend Blazinghelm

by McBeard_Creative



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Pathfinder (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Backstory, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Dungeons & Dragons Character Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBeard_Creative/pseuds/McBeard_Creative
Summary: Backstory writeup for the character of Erend Blazinghelm





	Backstory - Erend Blazinghelm

Age: 61 years

Erend Brightale (née Blazinghelm) was born to the royal family under the Bayraine Mountain range some 60 years ago, though to the surface world his true origin is known by very few, even among those select individuals that trade and work with the dwarves of his homeland. At an adult height of 5’, he stands unusually tall for a dwarf. He keeps the top of his head shaved, but braids his fire-red beard into three sections. His skin is toughened and tanned from years spent on the road.

From a young age he always enjoyed spending time in the grand underground temple of Mitra The Fire Undying. As he grew older he assisted as an acolyte, and while he looked somewhat askance at the zealots among their patrons, his faith nevertheless grew within him and he came to feel that he had a higher calling than simply to rule underground and to train for a battle that was prophesied to be coming at some indeterminate point in the future. So it was that he began to walk the path of the cleric, the first in the royal family since Ostith Blazinghelm, son of the great Dolgrin who was crowned king after leading a battalion into the mountains some two millennia ago and destroying the beachhead of a invasion from the underdark.

He studied with the clerics of the temple, few though they were, and learned to channel the power of Mitra using holy symbols of the divine, as is the cleric’s way. When presented with the choice of divine domains to focus study in he found fire to be a natural choice, as dwarves historically feel a kinship to the flame, and he enjoyed it more than most.. At the age of 38 years, on the cusp of adulthood among his people, he set out into the world to spread the faith and further his studies. The night before he left and after his farewell feast, his father Duril presented him with a ring of extraordinary craftsmanship once belonging to Ostith. The ring was such a deep grey as to appear coal black under all but the brightest lights and had delicately etched carvings of flame wrought around it’s entire circumference. He told Erend that Ostith had held up his clan and his god’s honor on the battlefield with great fervor, swinging his warhammer deftly into the bodies of his enemies and channeling divine power to bolster his friends. The ring had been commissioned by his father Dolgrin and he had worn it all his life, leaving it to be worn by future holy warriors of his bloodline. When Erend slid this ring onto his finger he felt a warm glow of power flow through him, similar to the power of the holy symbols he was accustomed to, but more familiar. It felt as though his ancestry and his god were behind him and as he watched, the etchings on the ring glowed as if filled with flame. Erend felt renewed confidence in his chosen life path and he has rarely removed the ring since.

Erend’s father told him there were things about their family history he had not been taught - Things generally not revealed until adulthood had been reached, and that would explain why their clan had become rather insular in recent centuries. These would not be revealed to him now, as the tradition of holding these secrets until adulthood could not be eschewed, even by the king, and the knowledge likely wouldn’t do him any good at present anyways. He promised all would be revealed when his son returned, however long that might be. With this and a bonecrushing hug he set off on his journey. He was occasionally able to send letters back with trusted messengers, usually dwarf friends or fellow followers of the faith, but these he wrote in a mishmash of several uncommon languages to make them particularly difficult for prying eyes to decipher.

As he travelled, he came to another temple of Mitra The Fire Undying on Southeastern peninsula of Etrela, this one focusing on the study of the divine domain of the sun. He stayed here for a period of years, learning to focus new sorts of powers, talking with older Clerics there who warned of dark times ahead, practicing his hammer swings with the paladins of the sun, and making a few friends.

Eventually he made his way to the city of Witry where he fell in with the retinue of the local liege lord Mikael Delphaus, who seemed to be an overall good man, if sometimes in need of some moral guidance. Errend was aware on a strictly logical level that he may be able to do more good in the world by continuing his travels, but something in his heart told him that here was where he was meant to be.


End file.
